Kidnapping Love
by Eveliina92
Summary: Life is like a gamble. And when sorrow and sadness are on the lead, there aren't much to do. Or is there? Yuki and Shuichi are going to get kidnapped. Any plans, sweethearts? The game has just began!
1. Kidnapping Love

**A/N: Hi, it's Eveliina again!! So, I couldn't finnish "Swollen Knee" I lost the inspiration for it. I'm sorry!!  
Anyway, last time I got inspiration at shower. This time my inspiration hit me when I was camping with my too wonderful friends, without them I would die! We were camping at my other friend's summercottage, in the middle of the island ;D It was awesome!!  
I'll try to update this story more often than that other one. Don't promise anything. Please bear with me with my crappy english, and much more crappier story, which I think is waaay much better than the first. Ok, enough of this. Let the game begin!!**

_**Kidnapping Love**_

_**CHAPTER 1: Kidnapping Love**_

Ah, so beautiful and peaceful evening. Twinkling stars, laughing moon. The city's quiet voices on the background and dark colors dancing their own waltz through the night. Ah, so peaceful evening…or so YOU think.

Yuki was ready to scream like a wild animal. He felt his head was ready to explode in any minute. On the other hand, Shuichi was ready to cry. Tears were building into his eyes, but the rock-star didn't let them fall. He had to straighten things up right away, here and now!

Yes our favorite couple was enjoying an peaceful evening by going into the very same park where the blond badmouthed writer and pink haired, some way very noisy singer had met about two years ago at the first time. The evenings was perfect, like last time. But now the mood was FAR away from that.

The hottest couple in Japan was in the middle of big and serious…love-crisis.

"Yuki, you're not taking me seriously!!", Shuichi yelled when they were crossing the street. Yuki just sniffed to answer, feeling his headache growing stronger and stronger.

"I wanna know, do you love me??", Shuichi screamed and clutched into taller man's sleeve shaking it at the same time. That Yuki couldn't stand anymore, he turned around eyes flaming of anger.

"STOP that fucking complaining! I can't stand it anymore! Would you just shut your mouth, you stupid, brainless little brat?!"

No, Yuki didn't do that on purpose. He just couldn't take it anymore. Yes, Yuki loved Shuichi, although he didn't say it on public. But what had happened with Kitazawa on that fateful night at New York changed everything. Yuki couldn't bee sensitive, or open to anyone. But how you can be sensitive or open when your head is exploding into millions of little peaces because of the huge migraine?

Someday he'll tell Shuichi, he would tell it to the whole world how much he loved that little and fragile singer from the bottom of his heart. But not today.

Shuichi let go of Yuki's arm, frighten expression on his face. He had made Yuki mad, again. But he needed to know what that mysterious man felt for him, he had to!! _"I won't wait forever." _Shuichi thought and packed up few steps.

"Go-gomen…", Shuichi whispered. Yuki turned around and continued his way to home leaving Shuichi behind into middle of the street. Noticing his lover disappearing to the alley, which was at the same time a perfect way to got home, Shuichi run after his lover, but stayed far enough so he wouldn't make Yuki even more angrier than he was.

_Your cruel deep eyes, your blood like ice.__ One look could kill, my pain, your thrill .I wanna love but I'd better not touch. I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop. I wanna kiss you but I want it __too much. I wanna taste you but your lips are in on this poison. Your poison running through my veins…_

Shuichi hummed Nittle Grasper's latest hit which has just got out from the studio. How Sakuma-san succeed to make so powerful songs? That song was like a story about Yuki, no, that song was Yuki.

In front of him, Yuki lighted up his cigarette and took long, full of nicotine like breaths. Headache hadn't got any easier, it had become twice stronger than before.

"_Maybe ,screaming to Shuichi was too much. Maybe I got angry too easy. If I just apologize to him, I could maybe get something to ease this headache… "_ Yuki took the one last breath on his cigarette, throw it away and turned around to face his little lover. But the faith had decided that there weren't time for apologizes. The faith had decided to throw them into a huge gamble.

"Shuichi, LOOK OUT!!" Yuki yelled and Shu took his eyes away from the gray ground just to see a blink of Yuki's beautiful golden eyes before a brown fabric bag was placed over his head shutting all light out. Shuichi kicked, screamed and tried to get free but without any result. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck and how a cool liquid run through his veins faster he even realized what had happened. And in no time sleep started to push rock-stars eyes shut. On his last breath he whispered his lover name; "Yuki…"

Yuki was going to run into the kidnapper and knock him down, but when the needle caught into Yuki's eyes, he stopped. In no time, the kidnapper had injected something into Shuichi and the boy collapsed into stranger's arms.

"Shu…" Yuki started, but the kidnapper was quicker.

"Don't worry, your little toy is just taking a little time-out. Like you are going too, sweet dreams" said low and raw man's voice.

Yuki hadn't realized that an other man had quietly walked behind him. Getting a hard punch he fell into ground. The writer felt how the other man sat down on his back preventing Yuki to move. And suddenly he felt too how needle pushed trough his skins and the same cool liquid run too into his veins. Couple seconds later Yuki felt how he was going to into very, very deep slumber.

"_At least the headache is gone…"_ Yuki thought closing his eyes. He didn't need to worry about that anymore.

Because the peaceful evening had turned into gamble, gamble of sorrow and sadness. Gamble of life and death.

**TBC, thanks for reading!! Cookies and hugs to everyone!**


	2. Kidnapping Happiness

**HELLO MINNA!! A long time has passed, winter is tuning into summer, the birds are singing and oh fuck it! I have been away, for a long time!!! I know! Shame on me! But now I have had enough of my lazy attitude, and I'm really gonna make this thing ROCK! I read some of the comments about the first chapter of "Kidnapping love" and christ, I got so motiated, I finished the second chapter and translated it into english! Yay, me! ;DDSo cookies for everyone, who have waited this and cookies for every one who have just descover my (do i even dare to say) writings! COMMENT!! I'ts inportant. Or ells.. Ok, I'm not good at blackmailing, I'm too kind!! Enough of this, please remember I do not own Gravitation, except the DVD which has all the 13 episodes ;D ENJOY my sweetheart!  
**

**Kidnapping Love**

**Chapter 2: Kidnapping Happiness**

_When you steel your neighbor's car, you're a thieve. When you have sex with your boyfriend's best friend, you're a cheater. And when you take away someone's love and freedom, you are a heartless kidnapper. _

Fear and darkness. These were the feelings which Shuichi had felt for a long moment. Fear for his and his lovers safety and darkness which tried to take over Shuichi's mind with another nightmare. The rock star tried to clear his head and he went through all the last night events. Like it would help any.

"_The park, we were at the park! Yuki said something, nasty, I think. What did I do? Argh, that's not important. Then we turned into the alley. Scream… and Yuki…YUKI! My god, where's Yuki!?!?_"

Shuichi turned randomly around.

"_Why it's so dark in here? I can't see anything!"_

He turned around again, but this time he hit something soft. Shuichi shot his eyes open. The settling sun touched his wet pink hair and made it shimmer slightly and Yuki, who had just came back from the little dreamland, couldn't help staring the boy. How did the boy managed to look so sweet and innocent at the time and place like this?

"Yuki, you are awake!" Shuichi screamed happily and would have continued much further, but Yuki's pale cold hand pressed into his mouth. And the awful silence landed again between the couple. Just in time. A man with dark short hair with a cigarette on his hand walked right pass them. Yuki pressed Shuichi's head down. Thank God, the kidnappers had left them behind some stinky boxes. The man stood there for a while, smoking the cigarette. When he was done, the dark character turned around and headed back where had come in the first place.

Yuki sighed and rose back into sitting position. Then he turned his glance into Shuichi's eyes. A nasty glance, if I can say.

"Don't shout, you idiot! Of course I'm awake, because some brat just happened to hit me, straight into my ribs!!" Yuki hissed and tried to see what was behind the box.

They had laid together on the floor, for some time. And the wooded floor was part of a boat. No, not a boat. A yacht. And an expensive yacht it was. In the upper deck, two guys, the dark man and a blond shorter man were talking about something. And it wasn't juts chatting with your friend. They were fighting. Yuki didn't hear anything, because the they were too far away, and the yacht made too much noise. Otherwise it was quite empty. Yuki took his hand away from Shuichi's mouth.

"Yuki, where are we? What's going to happen to us?" Shuichi asked, and now the writer recognized the terror and fear which made their way into his lovers mind.

Yuki panicked. Inside.

If Shuichi got any kind of panic-attack, sudden anxiety or in worst case screamed out loud, Yuki wouldn't have any chance to control it. And when the kidnappers would find out, their hostages were awake only God knew what was going to happen. Or did he?

"Shuichi, I want you to be as quiet as possible!" Yuki hissed between his closed pale lips.

"I don't know where we are. I don't know where we are going. I really don't know what is going to happen next. That noise isn't that loud, so it can't cover your screaming. If you want to say something, whisper!"

Shuichi nodded and edged close to his boyfriend. He gently pressed Yuki's head down, until his lips were inches away from Yuki's ear. He opened his mouth to whisper. Seconds passed, but Yuki didn't hear anything. Did Shuichi say something, or did the drug have some kind of last minutes effect, which made him suddenly deaf?

He was just about to turn around, but then he felt Shuichi's hand in his white shirt's sleeve gently gripping it and whispering:

"I'm scared."

Yuki didn't say anything. He couldn't.

Shuichi's grip in his sleeve tightened and Yuki had to put his arms around his lover. Sudden warm feeling caught Shuichi's mind and he pressed his head into Yuki's shoulder and closed his eyes. He wouldn't get any sleep anymore, that was for sure, but nothing wasn't keeping him from enjoying his lover's warmth.

Yuki watched into the horizon.

_"I am too…"_

**AND there it was. The second chapter! I forgot to thank all the last reviewers!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! 333 **

**So... Who do you think is behind all this? Anyone? See ya, next time on chapter 3 :D  
**


	3. Kidnapping Future

**Hahaaa!! :D Hello there! It's your shitty wroter who can't keep her promises. I know!! I'm late, a week late!! And i should be sleeeping right now, but no. here I am, I trabslated this chapter like 2,5 hours! So sorry, sorry, if there huge mistakes! I really am.**

**SO, how are you guys? I'm really busy, that's for sure :D THANK YOU so much, all of my readers and reviewers! Thank you! You guys are great!!! Because of this story I got a really nice and cool friend, sweetsally. We get along so well!! And she is really nice!!! Thank you so much, again, for contacting me. **

**So, finally, my chapters are getting longer and better. I hope you enjoy reading this!! HUGS FOR EVERYONE!! Oh, and one thing, I do not own Gravy, 'cause if I do there wouldn't be Tohma messing around :D Sorry....  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Kidnapping Love**

**Chapter 3: Kidnapping Future**

_When you want to escape, but there's no where to run, what do you do? When every cards have been played and no one is going to give you a second chance, what do you do? Breath. Open your eyes. Smile. Bluff. It's your only way out._

They had arrived.

Yuki and Shuichi had sat in silence in the yacht's back. Shuichi was holding on in Yuki's white shirt's sleeve, once in a while flinching when the dark man passed them.

The sun was getting down, the water was calm, and the only sound you heard was a little bird singing somewhere far away. Singing a sad melody. The hostages, both of them, didn't know where they were. Water were everywhere, a couple island far away didn't bring any help. Different kinds of pine-woods and dark rock made sure that the inhabitants of the islands were only animals. There were no evidence of humans.

The dark haired kidnapper came and moved the big box away from the couple. There was no shelter anymore.

"Ok, pretty face. Stand up, the boss isn't waiting for ever!" he commanded and yanked Shuichi up painfully. A little scream escaped from the singer's lips.

"Don't hurt him!" Yuki shouted angrily, but the dark man just laughed.

"Or what.. You're gonna take your little toy and swim away? When the Hell freezes, blondie." He released Shuichi's hand away from his grip and stepped closer to Yuki. Yuki pressed his hands into tight fists, he was ready to make one of the kidnapper's eye black, which would have tuned perfectly into man's dark spiky hair.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do that…" the kidnapper smirked and lifted his hand on Yuki's eye-level.

"Look, pretty boy, this here is a gun. And when you put it into someone's head, like this…" the man pressed the gun's cold mouth into Yuki's forehead, "it awakes the terror in your heart." Dark haired kidnapper took a small glance into Shuichi's direction who was standing still, tears building into his pink eyes.

The man took his finger into the trigger of the weapon.

"And when you pull the trigger, you can hear a loud boom and you brains are all over the boss's deck…" the man pressed the gun even more firmly into Yuki's forehead and was ready to shoot.

"Move." he hissed behind his teeth and calmly Yuki started walking to the little platform, pulling Shuichi quickly with him.

From the platform, the journey continued up to the hill, towards the mansion. The mansion was very modern, which ruined the whole perfect forest scene. It had big darkened windows, light and dark brown board mixed with black cold wall. There were two floors, and the upper one had a big balcony. The dim sun light, which made it's way from the dark forest didn't relive any mark of living creatures on the giant house.

The hostages were guided into clean and simple yard. Shuichi couldn't help wondering. Why someone wanted to build a mansion, a very expensive mansion on the rock, in the middle of the island and where the nearest neighbor was at least one hours boat trip away form here? The huge black doors were opened and the couple with the kidnapper went inside.

The lovers couldn't help gasping the air. All the simple architecture was long forgotten. Huge rooms were full of fancy tables, chairs and ornaments. The decoration of the rooms didn't matched at all of the outlook of the house which was very confusing.

"Casino…" Yuki whispered all the lights shining in his golden eyes. "Were on the casino…"

"But why? This doesn't have any sense…" Shuichi said and looked around. The dark man behind them was smirking and took the hostages deeper into the glorious house. They arrived in a big room. And in the middle of the room there was a table. A poker table.

An in the end of the, on the other side of the room, was sitting…

Aizawa Taki.

"Welcome, into my humble home. I hope your boat trip here went well." Taki said politely and stood up.

The lovers from Tokyo were in shock. Taki. Taki Aizawa was behind all this. Why?

"Why?" Shuichi asked quietly.

Aizawa raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Sweet revenge." he said and took a long glance into Yuki. "I'm not so sure that we are in clean waters, yet. Or what do you think Shindou-san? I though I told you clearly that NG doesn't have enough room for two rock bands. Bad Luck, is too much." Aizawa's eyes took only a quick look into Shuichi's eyes, before it came back to Yuki's. "And I haven't forgotten the last time we met, Ma-kun was almost killed. I think it fair that I can pay you back."

"By kidnapping us!?!?!" Shuichi shouted.

"Yes…" Taki smiled.

"Yuki-san, have you ever played "No limit Texas Hold'em"?" Aizawa asked suddenly.

"Once…" Yuki answered .

"Great!" Aizawa smile grew even bigger and mentioned Yuki to sit down. Yuki didn't do any move to sit anywhere, but when he saw the blond man from the boat entering the room a gun in his hand, he sat right opposite to Taki. Shuichi sat down as well, next to his lover.

"Today, we're going to play, Yuki-san." Aizawa swept his hand across the table and suddenly, a sixth man enjoyed them. This young man had very clean clothes; black trousers, white shirt like Yuki had but on top of it, he wore a tight red waistcoat. He had his light brown hair on ponytail and in a dim light in his left ear shimmered a diamond earring.

"Toru, our dealer." Aizawa introduced him.

"Ready" Toru asked, ready to play.

"What are our stakes? How much?" Yuki asked suddenly. Shuichi sat quietly next to his lover. He didn't want to interrupt, he didn't know anything about card-games.

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Taki smiled his cruel smile. Shuichi shivered.

"Yuki-san, your stake is Shindou-san's future in this island."

The room filled with cold, unpleasant silence.

"Let the game begin." the dealer announced and started the game.

"Wait a minute!" Yuki interrupted again. He this whole poker-game-thing was absolutely the craziest idea ever! Shuichi's brains couldn't even process anything like this! "How you can win in this game if I have only one stake?"

Taki laughed and swept his hand again over the table. "Here, Yuki-san, is 10 000 ships for you and me. Plus you have Shindou-san. So, right now you're on the lead. It's up to you how you play your cards. Now, shall we continue?"

Yuki nodded. And the game began.

At first it was very hard to keep tracks about the winner. Both men won in turns but when the game had continued over an hour, had Lady Lucky decided to abandon Yuki. And in no time Yuki had lost all his ships. Expect Shuichi. Toru dealt new cards.

"If I can say, it looks like that Yuki-san is awfully close to lose." Aizawa said and watched his own cards. His eyes narrowed. Bad cards. Yuki watched slowly his own cards. 2 hearts and 7 spade.

_"Damn!!"_ Yuki thought but he kept his cool look in his face. The game would be over, if Aizawa got a clue on Yuki's bad cards. The only option was to bluff.

The writer watched straight into the ex-superstars eyes.

"I'm putting all in." Yuki said.

Taki smiled and looked at Shuichi.

"Looks like Shinou-san, that this game's the most exiting part has started ."

"Yuki…" Shuichi at Yuki, who had still his eyes on Aizawa.

The game continued and Yuki managed to keep his bluff in the end, until then when it was time to show the cards. Yuki showed his own hand. He only had got a pair of sevens. Aizawa's smile grew larger and larger and now the panic came back to the young writer's heart.

Aizawa showed his cards. The river and turn had brought seven, ace, three and ten. At first it looked like, that Aizawa had nothing. He had 2 spades.

The game was over.

Aizawa's other card was an ace. Ace heart.

"No…" Yuki whispered and looked at Shuichi.

"No…" Shuichi said quietly and started at the aces.

"Yes." Aizawa laughed and stood up.

"YES!"

* * *

**Jesus Christ! I'm scared as hell!! What's gonna happen! Kyaah! **

**Please rewiev! It's really important. Otherwise I stop writing. You hear me, I STOP!**

Bye Bye :D


End file.
